Sake
by Tmizinha
Summary: Inuyasha novamente foi atrás de Kikyou, deixando Kagome sozinha. Qual seria a diferença se ela resolvesse experimentar um pouco de Sake enquanto o esperava voltar? OneShot Inu/Kag. Hentai - Não UA.


_**Disclaimer:**_** Quando Rumiko Takahashi morrer, Inuyasha finalmente será meu; enquanto isso, ele não me pertence.**

**Aviso: Essa fanfic possui hentai, que está "delicadamente" posto em negrito (já que o site ferrou com ele em itálico) para quem quiser pular essa parte.**

**É uma one shot, e não está em universo alternativo. É minha primeira fic continuação do anime, portanto, espero que não a odeiem em demasia!**

**Também aproveito para agradecer a **_**Lory Higurashi**___**que me fez enxergar que bem... eles não eram acostumados a usar cueca na época feudal porque han... simplesmente não existia! AHUEHUAHUEA! Obrigada guria!**

**Espero que todos gostem, e que tenham uma ótima leitura!**

**oOo**

Ele havia novamente saído à procura de Kikyou. Inuyasha simplesmente não conseguia se segurar toda a vez que sentia o (não)cheiro dela, e corria desesperadamente atrás de seus caçadores de almas, afim de encontrá-la.

Ela era seu objetivo, e sempre foi. Há quinhentos anos atrás, esse já era seu objetivo, tê-la para ele.

Uma bela história de amor para apaixonados melindrosos, claro. Ah não ser para aquela jovem colegial que sempre assistia a cenas como aquelas, sempre.

Sentada embaixo de uma árvore, abraçava as próprias pernas fingindo um consolo. As lágrimas em seus orbes não seguravam-se, e logo caiam em seu uniforme branco.

Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos com força. A franja caia-lhe docemente sobre eles enquanto ela murmurava palavras baixas.

Os cabelos esvoaçaram com o vento. Anoitecera rápido, e ele ainda não havia voltado.

Gemeu baixo tentando agora se aquecer. Passou as mãos ao redor do corpo e continuou fixa, ali, observando o horizonte desde o momento em que Inuyasha havia partido.

- Kagome, entre! Está frio, assim vai pegar um resfriado! – A voz da mulher não assustou Kagome. Sango estava preocupada com ela, como sempre.

Ela entendia as dores da amiga, mas quase nunca conseguia ajudar.

Ninguém conseguiria a não ser ele, e bem... ela não era a sua exclusividade, e sim, a _outra_.

Engoliu seco, forçando um sorriso.

- Pode ir dormir, Sango-chan, logo estarei dentro da cabana! Não precisa se preocupar, eu ficarei bem! – Sango respirou fundo enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação.

Claro que ela não ficaria bem.

- Não fique aí a noite inteira, K-chan, é perigoso. – Vendo que a outra não fazia questão de se levantar, aproximou-se e deixou ao seu lado uma pequena manta. – De toda forma, se cubra... ninguém quer te ver mal. – Sorriu amarelo, desistindo de tentar com que Kagome fizesse o que não queria.

A outra assentiu, quieta. Pegou a manta e se cobriu, com os olhos fixos na escuridão.

Sango se despediu novamente e voltou para a cabana. Odiava ver a amiga mal novamente por causa das idiotices que Inuyasha insistia em fazer, mas preocupou-se em insultá-lo amanhã.

Não agüentava mais andar, o dia havia sido cansativo, e por mais que preocupasse-se com Kagome, queria que ela se sentisse livre para fazer o que o coração mandasse.

- Droga, está frio... – Murmurou estreitando os olhos. As lágrimas, que antes haviam cessado, voltaram a cair em peso. – Você sempre prefere ela... quando vai perceber o quanto me faz sofrer desse jeito, Inuyasha? – Perguntou a si mesma balançando o corpo para frente e para trás.

O vento ficava cada vez mais gelado, e suas lágrimas cada vez mais grossas.

Ele não voltaria. Nem por um milhão de lágrimas ele voltaria.

- Ele prefere o cheiro dela, nem liga se estou bem ou não. – Suspirou melindrosa. – Ele prefere os beijos dela! – Rangeu os dentes tentando se acalmar.

Por que não podia ser simplesmente uma adolescente normal que sai agarrando todos que estão apaixonados por ela?

Kagome não tinha uma lista densa de pessoas que se interessavam ou até mesmo diziam a amar, mas duas já bastavam, já contava por mais de dez: Kouga e Houjo. E, mesmo percebendo que eles a amavam, não conseguia retribuir.

- Oh, sua tola! – Mordeu novamente o lábio, e tossiu baixo. Estava começando a se resfriar, mas mesmo assim estava decidida a esperar por Inuyasha.

Olhou para trás e observou uma trouxa em frente à cabana. O que seria? Talvez algumas "cobertas" que pudessem reforçar a manta?

Ao invés de se perguntar mais vezes, decidiu levantar. Sentiu as pernas congelarem e apertou mais o corpo.

Andou com passos firmes até a trouxa e a abriu.

- São do monge Miroku, então. – Murmurou observando algumas ervas, um cantil e duas garrafas de Sakê.

Deu ombros mencionando que iria se afastar, mas algo a parou abruptamente.

- Dizem que Sake esquentam... – Arqueou a sobrancelha antes de apanhar a garrafa. Deu passos largos até a árvore em que estava e sentou-se novamente ali.

Abriu a garrafa sentindo primeiramente o cheiro. Fez uma careta.

- Como podem gostar disso? – Perguntou quase desistindo de experimentar o gosto da bebida. Logo, um vento ainda mais gelado tocou sua face, a fazendo tremer por inteiro.

Não parecia tão má idéia que bebesse. Não faria mal, faria?

Colocou o gargalo na boca delicadamente bebendo alguns goles. Tirou a garrafa de perto de si rapidamente antes de começar a tossir e fazer outra careta amarga.

- Isso é.... horrível! – Proferiu lentamente. Ela não era acostumada com bebidas alcoólicas. Sempre morou em um templo, e ainda tinha apenas 15 anos! No Japão não parecia tão normal adolescentes como ela saírem sempre por aí "encher a cara", e ela nunca achou a idéia muito atrativa.

A não ser agora.

Desafiou a si mesma colocando novamente a garrafa em sua boca, e tampou a respiração.

" Dizem que funciona" Pensou antes de beber alguns goles, mais dessa vez, e em maior quantia.

Ao tirar da boca puxou ar com lágrimas nos olhos, não de tristeza, dessa vez.

Sentiu um rubor em suas bochechas e estranhamente sorriu.

Até que era gostoso.

**oOo**

Observou o sol nascer. Era engraçado o jeito em que aparecia no céu. Era realmente engraçado.

Estava jogada no chão, já praticamente esvaziando a segunda garrafa do monge. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz em sua vida.

Não conseguiu segurar um riso alto quando observou as formigas se trombando em cima do gramado. Era extremamente _divertido_.

Inuyasha não havia chegado ainda, mas ela parecia não se recordar.

- Que vontade de fazer algo! – Disse ela a si mesma quando parou de rir, devido a dor na barriga.

"Fazer algo", sim! Ela pareceu conseguir toda a "coragem" de fazer tudo o que queria. Tudo o que poderia imaginar.

Sentia-se livre.

Miroku e Sango saíram de dentro da cabana com a expressão cansada. Haviam acordado depois do show de Kagome fora dela.

Chegaram perto sentindo um estranho cheiro de álcool. Sango arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos em frente à boca, e Miroku parecia atônico.

- Esses eram... meus sakes? – A voz de Miroku finalmente despertou Kagome de seu transe. Ela lhes sorriu torto.

- Como vão vocês? Bonito dia, não acham? Todo ensolarado. – Levantou-se desajeitosamente, limpando a própria saia. Miroku observou que ela havia subido um pouco mais que o normal, fazendo com que sua calcinha não aparecesse por um dedo.

- K-chan... você bebeu tudo isso? – Perguntou Sango ainda assustada. Da última vez que fizera isso se arrependeu amargamente, e não queria que isso acontecesse a outra mas... era tarde demais.

- Ao menos a segunda garrafa está pela metade... praticamente. – Comentou o houshi, coçando a cabeça. Kagome sorriu, imitando o gesto.

- É, é sim! – Ambos suspiraram ao observar que a jovem não conseguia ao menos formular frases... inteligentes, já que frases qualquer um formularia.

- Inuyasha ainda não voltou? – Sango tentou perguntar de forma cautelosa, para não machucar a amiga. A outra levantou a sobrancelha e forçou a visão, tentando enxergar melhor o horizonte a sua volta.

- Acho que ... não sei. – Respondeu dando ombros. Ótimo, ela não se importava com Inuyasha.

Talvez nem lembrasse que o amava.

- Você quer comer algo K-chan? – Perguntou à exterminadora, com cuidado. Ela riu.

- Não, não quero não. – O rubor nas bochechas de Kagome eram mais evidentes que seus olhos caídos e avermelhados.

- Não deveria ter feito isso senhorita Kagome, vai te dar muita dor de cabeça! – Miroku aproximou-se lentamente da colegial, enlaçando sua cintura. – Mas... se permite-me perguntar... Gostaria de ter um filho meu? – Antes que ela pudesse responder Sango havia dado um tapa na cabeça no monge, o puxando violentamente para seu lado.

- Seu hentai maldito, não vê que ela não está bem? – Ele começou a rir, massageando o novo galo.

- Exatamente por isso... ninguém nunca aceita os meus pedidos. – Kagome aproximou seu rosto do monge, fechando os olhos.

- Eu aceito! Adoraria ter vários filhos seus. – Os abriu então, o encarando longamente. – Deve ser divertido, fazê-los. – Os dois amigos ficaram sem fala. Ficaram realmente sem fala, e Sango passou a se afastar, puxando Miroku junto a ela.

- K-chan, não diga baboseiras. – A encarou longamente, ainda assustada. – Esse depravado não vai encostar as mãos em você, eu prometo. – Kagome bufou, sentando-se e cruzando os braços.

- Ninguém se aproveita de mim, sabe? Eu por acaso não sou atraente? – Perguntou com os olhos marejados. – Olhe só, dois babacas me perseguindo porque me amam, mas não porque me desejam. O que eu sou, uma magrelinha, é isso? – Apertou as próprias pernas como na noite anterior.

Sango já colocava as mãos em frente ao próprio rosto tentando se desculpar, e Miroku o encarava reprovador.

- Viu? Eu fui menos inconveniente que você! Eu a fiz rir, e você a fez chorar! – Sango o observou fuzilante, fazendo-o se calar instantaneamente.

Quando a exterminadora se ajoelhou ao lado de Kagome para lhe pedir desculpas, viu que a outra não chorava. O movimento que via em seus ombros não era causado por choro, e sim por...

- Você está rindo K-chan?- Perguntou, e logo a outra caiu em plena gargalhada.

- Mas é claro que não sou atraente! Kikyou que está morta consegue atrair mais Inuyasha que eu, que vivo andando por aí com uma mini-saia... – Continuou a rir, segurando a barriga. – Isso não é engraçado? – A voz saia mole e as palavras completamente rastejadas. A outra a encarou com medo.

- Bom... se você diz – Tentou não a contrariar, mas se arrependeu quando a viu começar a chorar novamente.

- Viu, até você, que gosta de mim, concorda! – Fez um pequeno beicinho, desenhando com o dedo na grama.

- Eu a acho muito atraente, senhorita Kagome. Você tem umas pernas, um corpo que... – Engoliu seco vendo o olhar da exterminadora, mas Kagome abriu um grande sorriso.

- Você me beijaria Miroku? – Perguntou docemente se levantando. – Sério? – Tentou se equilibrar e colocou as duas mãos ao redor do pescoço de Miroku. Aproximou seu rosto ao dele com um beicinho, mas diferentemente do outro, esse servia para iniciar um beijo.

Antes que esse pudesse ser iniciado, alguém puxou brutalmente Kagome para trás.

Os braços fortes seguravam sua cintura, e logo desapareceram. Kagome não teve nem tempo de piscar antes de ver o corpo do monge jogado na grama, com um olhar torto.

- Você está louco, seu depravado? – Rosnou Inuyasha. As vestes vermelhas estavam um pouco sujas de lama, e seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado, mas estava lindo como sempre. Lindo e furioso. Mais furioso que lindo. – Se relar essas mãos SUJAS para cima da Kagome de novo eu te quebro, seu MALDITO! – Puxou Miroku pelas roupas o encarando com ódio.

- Ei Inuyasha, não é nada disso que você está pensando! Foi ela, e não eu, foi ela! – Falava rapidamente enquanto apontava para a colegial, que já estava sentada no chão. Já que não preocupava-se com muita coisa, do mesmo modo que caiu, ficou, isto é, de pernas abertas, fazendo com que sua calcinha arroxeada aparecesse.

- E ainda a quer culpar, você acha que eu sou IDIOTA? – Apertou ainda mais as roupas de Miroku quando Sango pousou levemente a mão por sobre seu ombro.

- Ele está certo, Inuyasha, a culpa foi de Kagome mesmo. – O hanyou soltou lentamente o outro, encarando a exterminadora. – Ela está bêbada... por sua culpa. – Era um misto de tristeza e raiva que ele via em Sango, e logo virou-se para a jovem. Ela ria um pouco, tentando se ajeitar.

Seu rosto ficou completamente avermelhado ao ver a calcinha dela, e em uma fração de segundos agachou-se e arrumou suas pernas.

- Kagome, o que aconteceu, por que fez isso, sua humana inútil? – Rangeu os dentes pensando que _sua_ Kagome poderia ter cometido qualquer besteira se Kouga tivesse aparecido durante sua ausência.

Havia falhado novamente ao deixar Kagome sozinha e ir atrás de Kikyou, ele sabia, mas a jovem sempre o apoiava nessas horas, e ele não conseguia ignorar a presença da amada.

Sentiu-se culpado ao observar as grandes olheiras de Kagome e alguns rastros de lágrimas por toda a extensão de seu rosto.

- Não aconteceu nada! – Respondeu ela forçadamente. – Eu só vim pegar um ar e resolvi tomar alguns golinhos de sake. – Sorriu torto fechando os olhos. Inuyasha aproximou-se mais dela, respirando fundo.

- Você está toda cheirando a Sake, sua idiota. – Ela estreitou o olhar, mas não parecia convincente.

Ela estava realmente lesada, naquele momento.

- Mas então, Inuyasha. – Começou a diálogo, pegando em seu braço. – Como foi sua viajem? Vocês fizeram sexo? – Os três presentes no local ficaram estáticos. Era definitivamente bizarro ver a jovem colegial falando daquela forma.

Sango puxou Miroku para longe, fazendo com que os outros dois ficassem sozinhos. Por mais que estivessem curiosos, Inuyasha teria o que merecia, ao menos uma vez.

Se Kagome ocultava tanto seus sentimentos e pensamentos, daquela vez quem sabe ela conseguisse finalmente dizer o que estava guardado.

- Ka-Kagome... – Ele encontrava-se completamente corado devido à pergunta dela. – O... O que você.. está dizendo? – Ela piscou o olho, sorrindo marotamente.

- Inuyasha, não se finja de inocente. Você sempre some nas madrugadas que vai procurá-la, então me diga... como foi? Ela gosta de fazer sexo com você, você gosta disso? – Ele engoliu seco sentando-se literalmente ao lado dela e aproximando os rostos.

- Kagome, não me pergunte essas coisas! – Esbravejou. – Não gosto de te ver falando assim... – Ela suspirou, cansada.

- Por que insiste em esconder as coisas de mim? – A pergunta saiu baixa e rouca demais, fato que preocupou ainda mais o hanyou. – Você sempre sai e me deixa sozinha, então qual o problema em me dizer o que realmente acontece? – Relaxou os ombros e baixou ainda mais o olhar.

Inuyasha segurou a mão da jovem.

- Olha Kagome, você está bêbada, é por isso que não quero responder. – Ele sabia que metade do que dizia era verdade... mas também sabia que era verdade apenas porque quando ela estivesse sóbria, não teria coragem de refazer a pergunta.

- Eu não estou bêbada! – Ela pareceu brava com o comentário. Apontou o dedo na face do meio-youkai de forma completamente desgovernada. – E não adianta fugir, me diga, Inuyasha, ela é boa quando vocês fazem...-

- Cale a boca, humana, está me encabulando! – Esbravejou e a assistiu suspirar.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me responder. – Puxou a mão que estava presa a dele e virou de costas. – Vou perguntar ao Kouga sobre as experiências dele, daí ele pode me aconselhar e até mesmo me ajudar a entender como funcionam essas coisas... – O álcool definitivamente a fizeram perder a postura de suas palavras, mas fizeram um grande impacto em Inuyasha.

Ele fechou um pouco um olho, apertando sua mão com força. Rangeu os dentes e a puxou de frente com ele.

- Você não vai fazer isso com AQUELE LOBO FEDIDO. – Aumentou a voz não conseguindo segurar a raiva. – Ele não vai encostar aquelas garras nojentas em você, muito menos em seu corpo. – A observou bem de perto, esperando com que ela retirasse o que havia dito.

Ela começou a rir um pouco.

- Olha Inuyasha... o único beijo que eu dei em minha vida, foi em você, sabe, e você além de fingir que nunca aconteceu faz questão de esquecer dele com a sua amável e querida Kikyou. – A voz dela apresentava um sarcasmo que ele ainda não conhecia em Kagome. – Agora, se você não quer ao menos me explicar como acontecem essas coisas, eu vou atrás de alguém que me explique. – Cruzou os braços, o encarando vitoriosa.

Ele respirava fundo, tentando controlar seus ânimos. Aquela garota era incrivelmente mais irritante quando estava bêbada, era fato.

- Não, você não vai. – Disse calmamente, tentando fazê-la entender. – Se você fizer isso eles vão abusar de você. – Completou, ainda esperando pelo menos ato da jovem.

Ela então se levantou desajeitada, conseguindo manter o equilíbrio.

- Você não vai me impedir! – Ele a encarou horrorizado. – Eu nunca te impeço de ir atrás de Kikyou, e agora você não vai me impedir de ir atrás de Kouga-kun. – Ela fez uma pose que _era_ para ser autoritária, mas seu corpo completamente penco para um lado não fazia obter sucesso.

- Você acha mesmo que você vai conseguir se livrar de mim? – Perguntou ele com os olhos estreitos enquanto mexia os dedos em posição de ataque. – Tenha certeza que não. – Ela sorriu maldosa.

- Só fico por aqui se você me responder. Se resolver me seguir te falo aquela "palavrinha" que você tanto adora quando fica de cara no chão. – Sorriu de lado ainda completamente boba. Inuyasha suspirou e sentou-se derrotado.

- Tudo bem, sua humana imprestável. – Virou o rosto, irritado. Kagome sentou-se em frente a ele, observando as mãos do meio-youkai fechadas e prensadas na terra, naquela posição que ele costumava ficar. – Não, nós não fizemos sexo, eu nem consegui a ver direito... – Ela sorriu maravilhada ao saber da notícia.

Sentia muito ciúme de Inuyasha, e o amava, ela sentia até mesmo em estado alterado, e não conseguia segurar o quanto havia ficado feliz com a notícia.

Se fosse naturalmente ao menos fingiria que não, mas no momento aquilo não importava para ela.

- Mas me diz, vocês já... vocês já "foram"? – Inuyasha ficou totalmente rubro, e sentou-se de fato com os braços cruzados e com a face virada ainda mais para o lado.

- Sim... já. – A jovem sentiu uma grande tristeza percorrer seu corpo, e não evitou demonstrar. – Foi inevitável... mesmo ela sendo uma miko, e sabendo que teria que manter a "pureza", quis se entregar por amor, é isso. – Ficaram calados por um longo tempo então.

Kagome respirou fundo e passou a observar as coisas, tentando se distrair. Seus pés batiam no solo, e apesar de sua visão estar borrada ela não sentia aquela imensa vontade de rir como antes.

A bebida estava a deixando depressiva, ótimo. Era realmente ótima essa fase que o sake proporcionava para suas "vítimas".

- Por que você está assim? – Perguntou ele, finalmente tendo coragem de fitá-la. A jovem não agüentou e iniciou um choro baixo. Inuyasha apertou o punho, mas apressou-se em abraçá-la com força. – Me perdoe por te deixar... eu prometi que não faria mais isso, me perdoe. – O choro aumentou ainda mais, e ela prendeu-se as vestes do meio-youkai.

- Não, não precisa ficar assim, eu prometi que ficaria ao seu lado, não prometi? – Sua face estava completamente escondida, já que ela não se soltava do peito do hanyou. – Você está certo, você a ama, não deve perder essas oportunidades por causa de uma simples "detectora de fragmentos" Ele sentiu seu coração doer ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma. – Eu deveria ter uma vida, sabe? Me apaixonar também, ter alguém para "fazer sexo" como você... assim não te atrapalharia. – Ele apertou os braços da jovem de forma indelicada a forçando a encará-lo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Ela apenas fez um "unhum" enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente. – Olha Kagome, eu não quero que saia fazendo isso por aí! – Ele não conseguia controlar os nervos ao imaginar a jovem sendo de outro a não ser ele.

Egoísta pensamento, ele sabia... mas não conseguia se conter.

Ele a amava também, mas o sentimento de culpa que o perseguia pelos anos longe de Kikyou, e também por "ocasionar" sua morte não deixavam fazê-lo deixar de amar a outra também.

Era loucura demais, tortura demais!

- E se eu morrer, Inuyasha, e se eu morrer? – O humor dela havia se alterado rapidamente, o assustando. – Vou morrer virgem, por aí, sem amor, sem nada! Você ficará feliz, se eu morrer virgem? – Ele temeu em responder, a deixando ainda mais irritada. – Ótimo, então saiba que eu vou "dar" para o primeiro que aparecer por aí! – Levantou-se e passou a andar para qualquer lugar que fosse. Os passos tortos a levavam para lugar nenhum, mas estava decidida a assim fazer.

O meio-youkai que até então permaneceu parado não agüento a pressão de vê-la se afastando, por mais devagar que fosse, e a puxou fortemente para trás, juntando os lábios delas aos seus.

O gosto amargo da bebida veio forte, mas não fez com que Inuyasha parasse. O gosto dela... que não sentia a tanto tempo, lhe veio gostoso. Delirou quando a sentiu passar as mãos para suas orelhas e penetrar sua língua, massageando a dele descaradamente.

O hanyou não se segurou ao senti-la daquela forma tão ousada, por mais que estivesse bêbada, e a prensou na árvore, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo daquele beijo tão esperado por ambos. Percorreu as mãos por toda as costas de Kagome, levantando um pouco de seu uniforme e arranhando levemente sua pele, a fazendo gemer.

Sentia-se furiosamente excitado, já que nunca havia ouvido _sua_ Kagome gemer, tampouco em seus braços.

Vendo que não resistiria cometer uma besteira, soltou seus lábios dos dela, encarando uma jovem um tanto quanto decepcionada.

- Me perdoe... Kagome. – Pediu baixo antes de golpear-lhe ligeiramente atrás da nuca, provocando seu desmaio imediato.

Sentiu a respiração dela falhar, mas logo trabalhar eficaz, em seus braços.

Encarou o chão engolindo seco.

Ele não a faria sofrer mais do que havia feito. Havia prometido... e iria cumprir.

**oOo**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se habituar. Observou toda a extensão a sua volta e observou olhares curiosos em cima de si.

Miroku e Sango estavam parados na porta, quietos, a encarando profundamente, enquanto Inuyasha estava sentado, de cabeça baixa, não a fitando os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou lentamente. – Minha cabeça... dói. – Sussurrou. O monge pareceu aliviado por ter a amiga de "volta" entre eles. – Eu bebi, foi isso? – Deu um pequeno sorriso olhando para os amigos.

Sango concordou, retribuindo-lhe o sorriso. Aproximou-se, se agachando ao lado dela.

- Você está melhor K-chan? Antes não conseguia nem andar direito! – Kagome pareceu se envergonhar, abaixando levemente a cabeça, mas abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

- Me desculpem... eu me lembro que estava frio, e bem... achei que esquentaria. – Sango deixou os ombros caírem e abraçou a outra com força.

- Que bom que está bem... isto é, fora a dor de cabeça, que deve estar horrível. – A jovem negou com a cabeça.

- Não... eu já tive piores. – Olhou para o hanyou, que ainda não havia aberto a boca para dizer nada.

- Então você já bebeu antes, senhorita Kagome? – Perguntou o monge, interessado. Ela riu, negando prontalmente.

- Não, eu não sou acostumada com a bebida! Mas antigamente eu tinha muita enxaqueca... hereditário, sabe? – Engatinhou até sua mochila e tirou uma cartela de remédios. Apanhou um, o lançando na boca. – Logo melhoro... tenho vários desses. – Ela parecia pura, novamente. Aquelas palavras doces, aquele sorriso...

Era Kagome novamente.

- Feh. – Os olhares agora caiam sobre o meio-youkai, que se levantava. – Então, sua idiota, da próxima vez pense antes de ficar bêbada por aí...Alguém pode querer te agarrar.- Deu passos lentos para fora da cabana. Kagome pareceu ferver, e seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho em questão de segundos.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou Sango, interessada. A amiga apenas suspirou.

- Acho que cometi um erro. – A exterminadora e o monge se encararam apreensivos.

- Estamos saindo para o outro vilarejo... precisamos pegar mantimentos, e bem... levaremos Shippou conosco. – A colegial a olhou confusa. – Vocês precisam conversar... duvido também que ele queira sair hoje, sabendo que você deve estar mal por causa de ontem. Retornaremos a noite... tentem não se matar. – Miroku riu, já que Sango acabara de falar o que se passou em sua mente.

- É... vocês meio que "discutem" sempre. – Desculpou-se ao observar Kagome estreitando o olhar em sua direção. – Estamos indo então... tenham uma boa conversa. – Desejou ele, saindo com Sango, que segurava o kitsune ainda adormecido em seus braços.

Kagome suspirou.

" Droga... estúpida, estúpida, mil vezes estúpida!" – Tomou coragem saindo atrás de Inuyasha. Ele encontrava-se em cima da mesma árvore a qual ela se acolheu no dia anterior. Seu olhar estava fixo para frente.

Ele se colocou em baixo da árvore, olhando pra cima.

- Hey... – Ele moveu os orbes em sua direção. – Você está... sentindo a presença dela? – Ele cruzou os braços.

- Feh. – A colegial o encarava enquanto ele desviava o olhar. – Não... ela já se foi. – Kagome suspirou.

- E então... como você está? – Ele coçou a garganta, tentando ignorar a presença da jovem ali, inutilmente.

- Bem...- Ficou parada ali, na mesma posição. – O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou rudemente. Ela deu ombros.

Em uma fração de segundos ele a viu tentando escalar a árvore. Balbuciou um palavrão, ao ver que ela estava conseguindo.

- Droga Kagome, você vai cair desse jeito. – Disse contrariado. Ela o olhou irritada.

- Você não está conversando direito comigo, e se não quer descer aqui comigo, então eu subo aí com você. – Continuou a "escalar" a árvore, porém, ao pisar em uma madeira envelhecida, escorregou para baixo.

Quando estava prestes a cair no chão, Inuyasha pulou do galho, a segurando em seus braços.

- Eu disse que iria cair, menina estúpida. – Falou entre dentes Kagome riu.

- Ao menos consegui fazer com que descesse aqui. – Ele ruborizou, virando a face. – Me desculpe Inuyasha... – Pediu baixo. Ele arregalou os olhos, já que não esperava pela atitude.

- Te desculpar pelo quê? – Ela desceu lentamente dos braços do hanyou, ficando em frente dele.

- Você sabe... eu disse coisas ridículas ontem, e bem... também fiz com que me beijasse, sendo que ama Kiyou. Me desculpe. – Encarou o chão. A franja caindo sobre seus olhos irritaram Inuyasha, já que não podia mais vê-los. – Eu fiquei te esperando ontem, sabe? Eu fiquei... no frio, e então resolvi beber o Sake para me esquentar... aquela manta não era suficiente, entende? – A voz dela saia levemente tremida, indicando o inicio do choro. – Eu sei que ela é melhor que eu, e que eu não posso contra ela Inuyasha... me desculpe, de verdade. – Quando sentiu a primeira lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, virou-se de costas para o meio-youkai, começando a se afastar.

Deu passos firmes, apertando suas próprias mãos. As lagrimas começaram a descer novamente, agora em peso.

Inuyasha pegou fortemente em seu pulso, a puxando para ele e enlaçando sua cintura. Abraçou a jovem com carinho, passando uma de suas mãos para seus cabelos, os acariciando.

- Não diga besteiras, sua idiota! – Kagome apertou as mãos contra a cintura do meio-youkai. – Ela não é melhor que você... me perdoe por te deixar esperando. – Pediu enquanto apertava ainda mais o abraço. – E... eu não me arrependo por ter te beijado ontem. – Ela abriu os olhos, parando por um momento de chorar.

- Mas... você ocasionou o meu desmaio... eu lembro, Inuyasha, eu lembro! – O encarou agora. Doeu a ver com os olhos marejados e seu rosto inteiramente marcado.

- Você estava bêbada... o que eu estava fazendo não era certo, eu... – Engoliu seco, a observando. – Eu iria acabar fazendo besteira... – Ela sorriu levemente.

- Então pra você é uma besteira? – Perguntou baixinho. – Bom Inuyasha... espero que tenha me desculpado. Vou voltar para a cabana. – Forçou um sorriso amarelo, se desvencilhando de seus braços. – Sango e Miroku saíram, só voltam ao anoitecer. – Virou-se e seguiu até a cabana, adentrando nela.

Inuyasha observava tudo confuso. Ele a queria... sabia que a queria, mas precisava se controlar.

Kikyou... ele também a amava, mas... estava morta. Estava morta e até mesmo ela havia percebido que não havia mais esperança para ambos... apesar de amá-lo.

- Kuso!- Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os alisando. – O que eu faço? – perguntou para si em voz alta.

Olhou a cabana mais uma vez. Kagome estava ali... triste, por culpa dele, novamente! Culpa dele... apenas dele.

Fechou as mãos ferindo as próprias palmas. Seguiu o local para onde a jovem havia ido, e a encontrou sentada no chão. Não estava chorando, mas... estava realmente deprimida. Brincava com a própria saia, olhando para o chão.

Aquele olhar caído fez Inuyasha estremecer. Tinha medos e anseios também, afinal.

- Kagome? – Chamou, a despertando de seu transe.

- Oh, sim! O que quer, Inuyasha? – Perguntou suavemente. Ele chegou junto a doce jovem, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Não fique triste. – Pediu. Suas orelhinhas mexeram-se graciosamente ao topo de sua cabeça. – Eu.. eu não quero te ver magoada. – Ela não falou nada, por um instante.

- Oh!- Proferiu em um sussurro. – Tudo bem, você não é forçado a nada. – Abriu um pequeno sorriso, segurado os joelhos e batendo os pés.

Inuyasha passou as mãos por cima dos ombros da jovem, que virou o olhar rapidamente para ele.

- É sério... eu quero que você me desculpe... tanto pelo o que eu fiz, quanto pelo o que vou fazer. – Ela pareceu se assustar, mas logo sorriu, fechando os olhos.

- Tudo bem Inuyasha, sério. Eu não estou chateada e...- Os abriu, sentindo uma pressão em seus lábios. Os dedos de Inuyasha o prensavam levemente, enquanto sua face se aproximava da de Kagome.

Beijou a base de seu pescoço, distribuindo pequenos beijos por ele. Kagome ficou parada, completamente sem ação.

Subiu lentamente, ainda com carinho, alcançando sua boca. A beijou descaradamente, passando suas mãos por seus cabelos negros, fazendo um "cafuné" neles, os puxando delicadamente vez ou outra, para trás.

A jovem passou a retribuir os beijos docemente, passando a língua para dentro da boca do hanyou, que a mordiscava e chupava.

- Ontem você estava mais ousada... – Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, enquanto suas garras arranhavam toda sua cintura, fracamente. A colegial encontrava-se completamente derretida nos braços fortes do hanyou, e gemia baixo toda a vez que suas garras entravam em atrito com sua pele.

- Ontem eu estava bêbada Inu... – Ele sorriu ao vê-lo chamar assim naquele momento.

- È até bom te ver assim... tão ruborizada. Estou com vontade de te ensinar... antes que Kouga faça isso. – Suas palavras não passavam de sussurros, e a colegial mordeu os próprios lábios.

- Eu disse que faria isso? – Perguntou o olhando diretamente nos olhos, mergulhada naqueles orbes dourados.

- Sim, disse. – Sorriu, beijando a face dela, toda avermelhada. Ela respirava e inspirava fundo, tentando manter a calma. Inuyasha passou as mãos para suas coxas, as apertando e se pondo por cima dela.

- Inuyasha... eu... – Ela estava completamente desconcertada, mas não conseguia segurar os gemidos e afagos com seu amado meio-youkai por cima dela, a enchendo de caricias.

- Não diga nada. – Pediu, mordiscando novamente seu pescoço, percebendo ser seu ponto fraco. – Há não ser que queira que eu pare... – Ela negou com a cabeça, graciosamente.

Inuyasha passou as mãos para a saia dela, abrindo o botão da mesma e a tirando com lentidão. Não queria que passasse despercebida qualquer expressão que Kagome fizesse.

**Observou então sua calcinha. Obviamente a mesma que no dia anterior mas... tão cheirosa. O cheiro que ela exalava era completamente enlouquecedor, ele sabia disso.**

**  
Segurou-se para não penetrá-la rapidamente e a machucar, por afobação. Ele não agüentaria por muito tempo, mas faria sua Kagome se deliciar com cada momento que passassem juntos.**

**Mesmo que aquilo não fosse pra sempre.**

**Tinha medo de fazê-la sofrer posteriormente... a deixar só novamente, e a fazer chorar, mas não cometia aquele ato por maldade. Ele a amava, e não queria a compartilhar com ninguém. Ninguém.**

**Kagome gemeu e passou os dedos por entre seus cabelos, o influenciando a beijar seus ombros mais afoitamente. Ela estava com a calcinha roxa completamente ensopada pelo próprio desejo.**

**  
Inuyasha sorriu, passando um de seus dedos para lá, a massageando. A viu se contorcer e morder o lábio para não gemer.**

Riu delicadamente, afastando sua calcinha e penetrando um dedo. Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas não conseguiu conter um gemido alto.

**A outra mão agora tirava sua blusa de colegial, e ele se contentou ao vê-la quase nua. Completamente "gostosa", deliciosa. O sutiã combinando com sua calcinha era de renda, e extremamente sensual. Seus seios eram bem mais volumosos que pareciam debaixo daquelas roupas.**

**  
Ele se segurou de tanto desejo, ainda por cima dela. Beijou com carinho seu rosto, ombros, pescoço... até conseguir tirar o sutiã da jovem, que tentou se cobrir, rapidamente, com as mãos.**

**Estava respirando com dificuldade, e com muita vergonha. Sempre quisera ter Inuyasha e seus braços... mas quem a tinha, era ele.**

**Suspirou, sorrindo amavelmente para ela, enquanto tirava seus braços de cima de seus próprios seios.**

**- Não se envergonhe de mim, Kagome... – Pediu, com a voz rouca, a encarando. A jovem consentiu, e outro gemido alto veio quando ele passou a chupar um de seus seios e acariciar o outro, com desejo.**

**Ela fechou as pernas com agressão, mas logo as abriu quando sentiu a língua quente de Inuyasha descer até a sua virilha.**

**  
Estava morrendo de tesão, ela não poderia negar.**

**Inuyasha a observou, sorrindo largamente após cheirar profundamente sua parte mais intima. Ela ousou sorrir também.**

**  
Sim, ela sorriu, e com malicia, dessa vez.**

**Inuyasha se aprofundou em seu sexo, e Kagome gemeu em delírio puxando os cabelos dele e acariciando suas orelhas.**

**- Isso, Inu... – A voz dela saiu rouca, e o hanyou mordeu com delicadeza aquela parte de Kagome, que começou a se movimentar contra ele.**

**- Não se preocupe minha Kagome... eu vou "cuidar" dela. Tão pequena... – Ela apertou com força suas orelhas devido ao modo com que ele dirigiu a palavra com ela.**

**Era tão acostumada com " estúpida", "menina", "humana" e "detectora de fragmentos" que foi melhor que qualquer sonho ouvi-lo dizer que iria "chupá-la". Melhor que todos eles, juntos.**

**Inuyasha centrou-se em chupar seu clitóris e escorregou dois dedos dentro dela, os ensopando. Queria sentir aquele lugar tão quente... ensopado.**

**O meio-youkai estava delirando de tamanho tesão.**

**Kagome se levantou de onde estava, e Inuyasha a fitou com raiva, por ter o atrapalhado. Ela sorriu, safada. Ele sempre quis vê-la daquela maneira, e vê, de fato, o deixou deslumbrado. **

**Completamente nua foi em direção a ele e tirou suas vestes, o deixando apenas com a parte debaixo, mais precisamente sua calça. Ele deixou que ela trabalhasse calmamente, já que não tinha experiência alguma no que fazia.**

**  
Quando se viu completamente despido, gemeu apenas ao observar o modo com que ela o olhava. Sentir sua boca macia beijando todo o seu peito foi demais pra ele, e ele não conseguiu não puxá-la contra si, com força.**

**Kagome arranhou seus braços fortes, lambendo todo o seu peitoral definido, dando algumas chupadas no local.**

**O hanyou colocou as mãos em seus cabelos empurrando a cabeça dela para baixo. Gemia alto, não se controlando. Pegou no próprio pênis, passando a masturbá-lo.**

**- Não, você não vai fazer sozinho. – Disse ela... tão baixinho. Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando viu ela tirar a sua mão rude de seu próprio membro e passar a masturbá-lo, com os movimentos incertos.**

**  
Ela cheirava a sexo, mas mesmo assim, tão sakura. Ele estava ficando louco, a ponto de gozar, ao ver aquela pequena mão tão inexperiente trabalhando com ele.**

**Apertou a mão dela com força a ensinando como fazer, do modo que ELE gostava. Ela sorriu, ao ver que ele gostava daquilo... e beijou seu pescoço.**

**Inuyasha habilidosamente deitou um pouco o corpo dela, não impedindo com que ela o beijasse ou o masturbasse, mas também retribuiu aos carinhos, acariciando ao sexo feminino dela, com movimentos certeiros e circulares.**

**  
Como imaginava, a ouviu ofegar, gemer e deixar seu pescoço, apenas o masturbando.**

**- Ah Inuyasha... você é muito bom. – Mordeu os lábios forte, mas Inuyasha a beijou, explorando cada parte de sua boca. Ela gemia, gritava e o arranhava com a mão que havia sobrado.**

**- Você é uma delicia Kagome... uma delícia. – Ela sorriu.**

**- Você gosta... disso? – Perguntou calmamente quando passou a outra mão para o "saco" de Inuyasha, o massageando fracamente.**

**Ele urrou, alto, respirando com força.**

**Kagome nunca imaginava que Inuyasha seria tão bom... o que provou que sexo realmente não tinha idade, nem manual para se fazer... e riu com o próprio comentário, depois de ver o hanyou ainda mais excitado perto de si.**

**- Eu adoro... ai meu deus. – Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos. – Continue, Kagome... MINHA Kagome. – Pediu, ao que ela atendeu prontalmente.**

**Não agüentando mais aquela tortura, Inuyasha se colocou por cima dela. Ela o olhou docemente, apesar daquele clima sensual.**

**A beijou na boca, em um leve selinho, e depois colocou a língua dentro de sua boca, massageando a dela.**

**  
Era um beijo carinhoso, e não voraz, como os outros. Era estranhamente caloroso, e apenas a fazia "molhar-se" mais.**

**O hanyou colocou pela última vez dois dedos no sexo dela, o estimulando. Deixou com que Kagome gemesse, mas ainda em sua boca.**

**Dizer que seria carinhoso não era preciso... ele sabia disso, e ela também.**

**Tirou os dedos e começou a penetrar, com calma. A jovem tentou soltar sua boca da dele, mas ele não permitiu, passando suas mãos para a face dela, a mantendo quieta.**

**  
Ela logo desistiu, e continuou o beijando, sentindo seu membro invadi-la. Gemeu contra os lábios dele, com dor, mas ele não parou. Enterrou-se completamente dentro dela, e sentiu suas unhas cravarem em suas costas.**

**  
Continuou a penetrá-la, vagarosamente. Entrava e saia com movimentos lentos e cuidadosos, ainda a beijando, daquela mesma forma cautelosa. Quando notou que seus gemidos passaram a ser de puro êxtase, começou com a penetração ainda mais funda.**

**- Inuyasha... como você é grande... – Soltou a boca dela por completo, a encarando. – E grosso... – Ele riu ao ver aquela pequena colegial falando daquela forma. – Mais rápido... por favor, Inu, mais rápido. – Ele ainda dava estocadas devagar, a torturando.**

**- Passaria o dia inteiro assim, sabia? – Sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome, o lambendo depois. – E então, o que você acha? – Kagome agarrou suas costas, tentando movimentar-se contra ele.**

**- Acho péssimo. – Confessou ela, lambendo o pescoço do hanyou. Apalpou a bunda masculina do homem, forçando com que ele penetrasse com mais rapidez. – Por favor... mais rápido? – Ao ouvi-la pedir com uma voz tão... sensual, não tolerou mais um momento.**

**Colocou as mãos no chão, ficando ainda sobre ela, mas a encarando. Passou a penetrá-la com força e agilidade. Era uma visão majestosa observar o modo com que os seios dela balançavam e da boca dela saia seu nome...**

**Com tamanha perfeição.**

**- Eu te amo... Inuyasha. – Disse, o olhando agora. Ele sorriu, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo que estava. Gemeu alto, a olhando daquele ângulo.**

**- Eu também te amo... minha Kagome. – Ela sorriu, completa e satisfeita.**

**Inuyasha saiu de dentro dela e a ouviu reclamar. Sorriu, deitando-se no chão e a pegando com força, a colocando sentada.**

**  
Ela deu um grito alto.**

**- Eu te sinto mais... assim. – Ele a olhou com o olhar completo de desejo.**

**- Assim posso te ver inteirinha. – Confessou ele. A pegou pela cintura e fez com que ela se movesse contra ele. Ela gemia incontrolavelmente, sentindo tamanho prazer.**

**Arranhou o peitoral desnudo dele, e ele soltou uma das mãos de sua cintura, acariciando o clitóris dela, completamente inchado.**

**- Eu vou ... – Mordeu o pequeno lábio o observando. Ele parecia satisfeito... e convencido.**

**- Pode gozar minha Kagome... e não precisa se envergonhar. – Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha depois do comentário. – Você é minha Kagome... apenas minha. – Ela então cravou as unhas com força em Inuyasha, e entrou no clímax. **

**Seu corpo amoleceu, e ela caiu em cima do corpo de Inuyasha, completamente cansada.**

**  
Ele a pôs novamente no chão, continuando a penetrá-la.**

**- É minha vez... – Sussurrou, e a ouviu gemer baixinho. Quando ia gozar, Inuyasha tirou o membro pra fora, gozando no corpo de Kagome.**

**Cansado, se colocou ao lado dela.**

**- Me desculpe... – Ela riu, satisfeita.**

**- Não tenho que te desculpar... apenas agradecer... – Sorriu pela ultima vez antes de cair no sono.**

**Nua, cansada e coberta de esperma.**

**Ela ficaria completamente irritada com Inuyasha quando acordasse.**

**Mas ele não se importou.**

_**oOo**_

Podia dizer que não havia dormido nem por meia hora... mas estava há mais de uma naquele rio, se limpando.

Ela não tinha nojo de Inuyasha... de forma alguma. Toda a vez que lembrava da cena de momentos atrás sorria amavelmente, sentindo-se completa.

Saiu do rio e se trocou.

Com os cabelos molhados voltou para a cabana, encontrando Inuyasha. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Miroku e Sango também, tampouco de ver o pequeno Kitsune chorando ao lado de Inuyasha, com um galo na cabeça.

Estreitou os orbes, mas não xingou Inuyasha. Estava feliz demais para aquilo.

- Olá! – Olharam para ela sorridentes. Sango havia trazido uma grande remessa de comida, e Miroku parecia extremamente contente.

- Olá senhorita Kagome! – Cumprimentou o monge. – Vejo que está bem, um grande alivio. – Ela sorriu. Sango se aproximou dela, colocando a mão em sua testa.

- Está bem mesmo... apenas um pouco avermelhada, nada mais. – Ela sorriu amarelo.

- Sim, sim.... me perdoem por ontem, eu não imaginaria que ficaria tão mal. – Inuyasha suspirou, a encarando.

- Não se desculpe, humana. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Foi a melhor coisa que você já fez na sua vida. – Ela engoliu seco, e os dois amigos se entreolharam curiosos.

- O que ele quer dizer com isso K-chan? – Perguntou o pequeno youkai-raposa, pegando na canela de Kagome.

- Nada... ele não quis dizer nada, não é mesmo, Inuyasha? – Ralhou entre dentes. Ele sorriu para ela, não se importando com os demais.

A jovem suspirou ao ouvir pequenos sorrisinhos a sua volta.

Inuyasha levantou rapidamente, com as orelhas em alerta. Todos o encararam quando ele deu alguns passos pra frente.

- O que foi, Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome, segurando levemente seu braço.

- Kikyou... – Doera em seu coração ouvir falando o nome dela, novamente. Soltou seu braço, engolindo seco, já sentindo as lagrimas em seus olhos.

- Você... vai atrás dela? – perguntou com o tom baixo, ele encarou os amigos ao seu redor, e... negou. Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. - Por que... não? – Ele a abraçou, com carinho.

- Talvez devesse seguir meu caminho... eu me preocupo com ela, sabe? – Ela estava com os olhos marejados naquele momento. Os demais permaneceram calados, observando a cena ainda perplexos. – Mas... eu sei que ela vai compreender. Vou amá-la sempre pelo nosso passado... mas não posso me prender a algo, sendo que amo ainda mais alguém, hoje. Mais do que um dia a amei, ou que possa amar alguém... – Miroku e Sango se entreolharam completamente assustados.

Kagome tremia, o encarando esperançosa, e Shippou pulava perguntando o que ele estava realmente querendo dizer.

- Eu te amo Kagome... sua fedelha estúpida. – Ela passou a chorar, o abraçando com força. Os amigos suspiraram aliviados, e realmente felizes pela jovem colegial.

- Eu também te amo, Inuyasha. – Respondeu, o olhando e enlaçando seu pescoço, para um beijo. Shippou abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo, enquanto os outros dois apenas sorriram.

A jovem explodia em felicidade, e Inuyasha, ainda mais que isso.

Agradeceu aos céus pelo o que havia acontecido... e bem, se antes o odiava...

Passaria a amar o Sake de Miroku daquele dia em diante...

**oOo**

**Sim, sim, acabou.**

**Não acharia outra forma de fazer um final, já que é uma one shot, e não uma fanfic.**

**Gostei de fazer, e, apesar de saber que está longe de estar perfeita ou algo assim, ao menos aliviei minha vontade de escrever uma one de Inuyasha no contexto do anime, mesmo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Kissus a todas, e que nos esbarremos por aí!**

**Fui!**


End file.
